The present invention relates to a housing for an electro-optical assembly. More specifically, these embodiments relate to a housing for a high-speed electro-optical assembly, incorporating latching and Electro-Magnetic Interference (EMI) shielding.
Housings to place various circuit assemblies are used in a number of industries and applications. These housings need to be placed inside a panel and removed from it. A latching mechanism is used to enable easy installation and removal of the housings from the panel. One such housing, which uses a latching mechanism, can be plugged into the panel. Such a housing is commonly known as plug-in housing or plug-in module. The plug-in module houses the circuit assembly.
Generally, the latching mechanisms are made of plastic. However, they frequently break due to continued use.
Furthermore, in order to conveniently release the plug-in module from the panel, a method is required for the easy removal of the plug-in module and the electro-optical assembly from the panel.
An increase in the density of circuitry has resulted in circuit assemblies of high density, which need to be arranged compactly, without increasing the size of the housing. An increase in the size of the housing results in the requirement for larger panels that can accommodate the housing. In addition, an increase in the circuit density implies a corresponding increase in the amount of heat dissipated by the circuit elements.
Electrical circuits are susceptible to interference due to external electro-magnetic (EM) radiation. High speed electro-optical circuits emanate high-speed data signals and associated harmonics which may cause interference to other circuits. These data signals, unless they are contained within the housing, can result in EM interference from their external EM radiation. This phenomenon is commonly known as EMI. Therefore, there is a requirement for a housing that can contain the data signals and associated harmonics within and minimize any interference from the external EM radiations.
In view of the foregoing, and other problems in the art, not specifically listed herein, a housing with a compact and a reliable latching mechanism is required. The latching mechanism should enable easy installation in, and removal from, the panel. In addition, there is a requirement for a housing that can dissipate heat generated by a high-density circuit assembly.